Like an object
by AngelScythe
Summary: Il se sentait comme un objet, sans savoir pourquoi, sans aucune raison... Jusqu'à ce qu'on lui offre la réponse.


_**Like an object.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonene-ai, tristesse.

Couple : Edvy

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Résumé : Envy était persuadé de n'être qu'un objet, de ne vivre que pour satisfaire les envies des gens. Une seule main tendue pourrait tout aussi bien lui faire prendre conscience de ce qu'il est.

* * *

Envy marchait dans la rue, la tête basse. Il marchait sans but précis, la pluie lui tombant dessus mais ça ne lui faisait plus rien. Il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, il serait rentré, pourquoi ? Sans doute pour que son physique de rêve ne soit pas altéré par les effets souvent désagréables de la pluie. Et ainsi, il préférait encore voir ses cheveux devenir fillasse à cause de la pluie.

Il soupira lorsqu'il marcha dans une flaque et que celle-ci l'aspergea entièrement. Il arrêta de bouger et observa ses pieds baignés par la flaque haute de quelques centimètres. Il observa son reflet dans la flaque noire de crasse. Il battit des paupières observa ses mains et se laissa brutalement tomber au sol, s'aspergeant encore. Il frappa le reflet dans cette étendue d'eau.

Il détestait ce qu'il voyait. Un corps qu'il s'était créé de toutes pièces selon ses envies, ses goûts, un corps qu'il avait créé androgyne pour attirer aussi bien femmes que hommes. Un corps aux vêtements trop courts pour satisfaire les envies des gens. Un corps changeant d'apparence à volonté pour être comme ils le désiraient.

Un monstre d'envie, mais quelqu'un forcé de répondre aux envies des gens, de se montrer présent et docile lorsqu'il le ressentait. Il hoqueta et songea à changer d'apparence pour en révéler une moche et qui ne ferait envie à personne. Une espèce de monstre qui pourrait enfin revivre comme il le désirait, en tuant et torturant des gens pour le plaisir et non pour éliminer une source de contrainte.

Subitement, il vit une main gantée au niveau de son visage. Il releva légèrement les yeux, très lentement, voyant d'abord des chaussures noires avec semelles compensées rouge, puis un pantalon noir moulant, relevant toujours lentement le regard, il vu une veste noire fermée par un unique bouton, laissant voir un débardeur tout aussi noir, et puis, il y avait ce manteau rouge autour.

Envy savait qui c'était, mais il ne put s'empêcher de continuer de lever les yeux pour vérifier qui c'était. Il vit son visage, sa peau à peine hâlée, ses sublimes yeux dorés où passaient l'inquiétude et il observa ses cheveux blonds attaché en natte, ses deux mèches qui encadraient son visage.

- Pas de pitié pour tes ennemis Chibi ! Tue-moi !

- Et te rendre service ? Oh que non !

Envy plissa les yeux. Le blond se mit accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

- Je plaisantais. Expliqua-t-il.

Le vert regarda sur le côté pour fuir le regard d'Edward si profond si franc.

- Je répugne à tuer des gens, et toute personne mérite de vivre ! Annonça le blond.

- Pas une vie comme la mienne…

- Parce que tu es sous les ordres de quelqu'un ?

- Ca je m'en fous…

- Alors quoi ?

- Alors va te mêler d'une autre vie, je suis pas ton petit frère que tu veux chouchouter ! Rétorqua sèchement le vert.

- Si tout allait bien tu ne serais pas à quatre pattes au sol dans une flaque, sauf si tu avais des idées…mais à cette heure-ci personne ne passe.

Envy releva les yeux, qu'il avait baissés sur la flaque, pour dévisager Edward, étonné de le voir faire des allusions perverses. Ils s'étaient pourtant déjà rencontrés tant de fois. Que ça soit sur le champ de bataille ou dans une rue. Il n'avait pas semblé être de ce genre.

Le blond haussa les épaules et se releva. Il tendit encore une fois sa main au vert. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure et leva une de ses mains qu'il posa dans celle du blond. Ce dernier le releva.

- Tu veux prendre une douche chez moi ? On devrait te trouver des vêtements.

- Chibi… tu…n'attends rien de moi par la suite ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu ne m'amènes pas chez toi dans l'attente de quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu devrais cesser de croire que les gens n'ont pas de cœur.

- Ou je devrais cesser de croire ce que je vois ?

- C'est ce qu'il t'arrive tous le temps ? C'est ce que tu essayes de dire…

- Je suis un homonculus, je suis le pêché de l'envie…je la ressens chez les gens et je dois l'assouvir… je ne suis pas juste un monstre d'envie, chibi…je suis entravé par un pêché trop lourd pour moi.

- Je vois…je ne compte pas profiter de toi, je veux juste t'aider…

- Tu n'as aucune raison de le faire !

- L'altruisme ?

- Invente pas des mots tu veux !

- Me dit pas que tu ne connais pas ce mot. Soupira Edward.

Envy secoua la tête pour dire qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Il se rendit compte à cet instant que sa main était toujours dans celle du blond.

- L'altruisme c'est le fait d'aider les autres, sans attendre quelque chose en retour.

- Un peu comme la charité…

Edward sourit et entrelaça ses doigts et ceux du vert pour le faire le suivre. La main qu'il tenait était la droite et il le tenait par la gauche, ainsi, il put le guider sans aucun problème. Pour des raisons qui lui échappaient totalement, le vert le suivit. Il l'observait du coin de l'œil en s'interrogeant.

Après de longues minutes de marche silencieuse, ils arrivèrent à destination. Edward ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Envy avant de la refermer derrière lui. Il emmena le vert à l'étage et ce jusqu'à la salle de bain, sans lâcher sa main. Une fois à destination, Edward voulut récupérer sa main mais Envy l'attrapa fermement de ses deux mains.

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda Edward.

- Juste…

Envy ferma les yeux, il essayait de forcer ses mots de sortir de la barrière de sa bouche, ses mots qu'il avait si rarement dit.

- Merci beaucoup.

- C'est naturel… je te laisse te laver…je te ramène des vêtements. Dit Edward en essayant de récupérer sa main.

- Pars pas…

- Je vais juste te chercher des vêtements, je reviens après, et puis tu peux rester dormir ici si tu as vraiment envie.

- Oui.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… Dit Edward suspicieux.

- Ca…tout. Je suis né pour le plaisir d'autrui, je te l'ai dit non… je regarde mon corps, je me demande si c'est bien moi qui me le suit choisi ou si ce n'est pas le jeu de quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai pas l'impression de vivre réellement et toi tu arrives, toi que je hais tellement pour tout ce que m'as pris cruellement sans même le savoir. Tu m'offres ce que j'attendais, ce que j'espérais.

- Quoi donc ?

- Quelqu'un qui pense à ce que je suis avant mon corps…

- Et toi…quand tu te vois dans la glace, qu'est-ce que tu crois voir ?

- Un objet sexuel, rien de plus.

- Ne dit pas ça, Envy.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi, je suis né juste pour assouvir les envies des gens. Je ne peux pas dire non sans sentir mon monde s'écrouler, sentir que je ne sers à rien. Avoir comme l'impression de me détruire, toi tu dis non à qui tu veux et ta vie continue, mais je me sens mal pendant si longtemps…

- Pour moi…tu es un être humain. Tu as le droit de dire non, c'est ton droit, et si tu te sens mal, c'est parce que tu ne jures que par ton statut d'homonculus, si tu dépassais ça, tu irais mieux.

Le vert baissa la tête, Edward tira un peu plus sur sa main mais Envy y enfonça ses ongles pour l'empêcher de partir.

- Ne me dit pas que tu veux que je me douche avec toi comme les gosses…

- S'il te plaît.

- Euh non…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que…on est adultes on est deux hommes…et je n'aime pas ton regard.

Envy battit des paupières.

- Tu es quelqu'un de cruel, je pense, je ne sais plus… et quelque chose me dit que même lorsque tu aimes tu ne sais cesser cette cruauté.

- Tu vois juste… mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Demanda Envy.

- J'ai vu…passer l'amour dans tes yeux, lorsque tu m'as regardé…

- Je…ne veux pas te faire de mal.

- Mais tu es comme tu es…

Envy lui lâcha lentement la main, la tête basse.

- Je vais te chercher des vêtements. Dit le blond.

Il sortit de la pièce et alla dans sa chambre chercher des habits. Il craignait qu'ils soient trop petits…mais ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était Envy qui était bien trop grand. Alors, puisqu'il était grand, il devrait s'en contenter. Il retourna ensuite dans la salle de bain où Envy se déshabillait les yeux rouges.

Le blond fut un peu gêné et posa les affaires. Envy lui fit un signe de merci. Il termina de se déshabiller et alla dans la douche. Il en ferma la paroi en verre. Le blond observa le tas d'habits du vert, il les ramassa et les mit dans la machine à laver.

Il réfléchit quelque secondes puis se déshabilla. Il ouvrit la paroi vitrée sans prévenir, faisant sursauter Envy. Il lui adressa un léger sourire en rentrant dans la cabine qu'il referma.

- Qu'est-ce que tu… Commença Envy.

- Je te fais confiance… pousse toi un peu que je profite de l'eau. Le coupa Edward.

Le vert s'exécuta et lui fit de la place sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Sans demander, le blond y ajouta une légère dose d'eau froide et il se lava. Le vert se figea un peu puis se colla à Edward, sans honte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le blond.

- Je peux tester…quelque chose ?

Edward le dévisagea.

- Ca ne te fera pas mal… je te le jure.

- Hum… très bien.

Le vert fit passer ses mains sur les joues du blond, il se pencha en avant et frôla les lèvres du blond avant de les embrasser doucement. Il les retira ensuite aussi lentement qu'il l'avait embrassé mais avant qu'il n'eut sut s'éloigner totalement du blond, il sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes et ses mains sur ses joues. Il répondit au baiser d'Edward en faisant descendre ses mains vers le dos d'Edward pour le serrer plus fort contre lui, tandis que le blond faisait passer une de ses mains dans la chevelure du vert.

Leur corps se collaient l'un à l'autre, ne laissant aucun espace libre entre eux, et le baiser restait tendre, doux et presque amoureux, aucun d'eux n'auraient eut l'idée de vouloir aller plus loin dans le baiser. Ils séparèrent lentement leurs lèvres et le monde se remit à tourner autour d'eux. Ils s'observèrent, presque timidement, alors qu'ils étaient tout deux nus. Que tout aurait put aller plus loin et si vite.

Envy fit remonter une de ses mains pour caresser le cou du blond, et il prit la parole à cet instant, brisant le cocon de silence à peine cassé par le bruit de l'eau s'abattant contre les parois.

- Si tu savais depuis le temps…que j'attends pour être contre toi ainsi. Je t'aime. Et ce depuis le jour où on s'est battus aux environs de Central. Quand j'ai senti que tu as retenu tes coups, quand j'ai vu en toi l'âme d'un humain. Quand j'ai vu ta gentillesse sans même que tu t'en rendes compte. Tu aurais put tuer Alphonse… Est-ce que…

- Je t'aime ! Dit Envy un peu brusquement le coupant dans ses paroles.

Le blond sourit, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui frôla les lèvres.

- Je t'aime ! Répéta Envy plus doucement. Depuis que tu as onze ans…

- On ne c'était pas…tu n'as quand même pas osé…

Envy le fit taire en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres.

- J'étais obligé, on voulait te faire faire la pierre. Tu sais, Lust tu l'avais vue…moi tu n'aurais jamais put me reconnaître avec mes apparences fictives. J'étais là un peu partout, avec toi. T'as le droit de me gueuler dessus pour t'avoir espionné. Mais dis-toi qu'on n'en serait pas là sinon.

- Parce que tu ne m'aurais pas aimé à quinze ans ? Au labo 5 ?

- Non, parce que c'était trop tôt… sept mois Edward, c'est tellement peu, surtout pour un homonculus comme moi… six ans, c'est ce qu'il m'a fallut pour me rendre compte, aujourd'hui, oh combien j'ai envie d'être avec toi, pour comprendre cette envie que j'essaye de me débarrasser et que je pense être l'envie des gens que je m'efforce d'assouvir…

- Si j'ai bien compris… tu as envie de moi depuis six ans… et tu n'as pas cru à…de l'amour ou…

- Oui… grâce à toi, je me rends compte que je t'aime et à un point fou, un point que je ne croyais pouvoir toucher. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas lâcher ta main… Aujourd'hui…je me sens bien…pendant six ans…j'ai cru n'être qu'un objet et si aujourd'hui je dois toujours l'être alors…quitte à l'être, je dirais que je suis TON objet !

- Eyh, eyh, eyh ! Dis pas ça ! Jamais je ne te considérerais comme un objet. Tu es Envy l'homme que j'aime ! Souffla Edward contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Envy le serra un peu plus contre lui et répondit à son baiser tendrement.

- Tu as quel âge au fait ? Interrogea Edward.

- Un peu près de 400 ans.

- J'aime un vieux. Plaisanta Edward. Non mais tu ne sais vraiment pas ?

- Environ 473… au vu de l'âge de mon « humain »… (1)

Le blond hocha la tête et se serra un peu plus contre Envy. Ils restèrent encore un moment comme ça, avant que l'un d'eux se rende compte que l'eau était froide depuis longtemps. Edward ferma donc l'arrivée d'eau et ils sortirent de la douche, se séchèrent mutuellement et s'habillèrent.

Le blond alla faire réchauffer de la soupe, préparée par Al, qu'il mangea sous le regard d'Envy. Edward lui en avait plusieurs fois proposé mais à chaque fois, le vert refusait. Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher ensemble, si Envy ne dormait pas, il serrait Edward dans ses bras et l'observait avec un amour non dissimulé.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla Edward se sentait mal. Il se leva du lit sous le regard d'Envy et alla se chercher une boîte de mouchoirs, sentant qu'il allait éternuer. Le vert se leva et le suivit.

- Je crois que tu t'es refroidi hier sous la douche…

- Je pense aussi…mais être en couple avec toi vaut bien toute les maladies du monde ! Dit Edward en souriant.

* * *

(1)Calcul basique à propos de la chasse à la sorcière et des victimes de la peste. (Milieu des deux)


End file.
